1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector, and in particular to a mobile socket connector having a mechanically reinforced cover.
2. The Prior Art
A mobile socket connector comprises a base mounted to a circuit board and a cover slidably positioned thereon. The base defines a plurality of slots therein for receiving and retaining contact elements electrically connected to the circuit board. The cover defines a plurality of holes corresponding to the slots of the base and is adapted to retain an external device, such as a central processing unit (CPU). Pins of the CPU extend through the holes of the cover and are partially received in the slots of the base. A force is selectively applied to the cover for moving the cover with respect to the base thereby engaging the pins with the contact elements. Conventionally, the cover is made of plastic and may be damaged by a force exerted thereon to move the cover.
It is thus desirable to have a socket connector having a reinforced structure for protecting the cover from being damaged by an actuation force.